A bendable loop-type hook fastening device made of resilient material which is capable of fastening a hook to a clothesline or other linear member is set forth in French Pat. No. 1.500.741 issued to Jacob. A semi rigid loop-type clip adapted to close the hook opening of a standard wire clothes hanger when that hook has substantially parallel sections is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,309 issued to Beimler. Other attempts to solve the problem of fastening a hook to a linear member have resulted in devices which attach to the linear member and then, in turn, suspend the hook to the device itself. Examples of devices in this category are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,092,121; 2,915,274; and 3,184,204. There have also been devices which replace or modify the garment hanger hook in order to more positively fasten the garment hanger to the clothesline of which the following U.S. Patents are examples: Nos. 1,690,614; 3,048,311; 3,240,462 and 4,034,902. Other patented devices might, with some modification, be adapted to fasten a hook to a linear member as, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 265,171, 825,332; 1,274,280 and 2,360,164.